The Best Laid Plans
by Casy Dee
Summary: Connor and Abby plan to spend a happy Christmas together post-Cretaceous... but as they say, nothing is ever so simple.  Christmas fic... Happy Holidays.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my Abby/Connor Christmas fic, and I hope you enjoy! Happy holidays. Thanks to iEvenstarEstel and XxbagpussxX (with who I share a Vulcan mind meld, evidently) for helping me to brainstorm on this one. **

**The Best Laid Plans…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

He wanted everything to be perfect. Abby had reluctantly disclosed that she hated the holidays mostly because of how crap they'd been whilst she was growing up in foster care. She said that even on the couple of occasions she and Jack had the luck to be with a decent family, she'd still always felt like an outsider. It was if she was looking through the glass with her nose pressed flat; close enough to really see what she was missing, but far enough away to never be able to touch it for herself.

Connor understood it, and more than that, he wanted it too. Once his mum had started loosing it, holidays had been horrible. He'd had to commit her right before Christmas the year he turned twenty-one. She'd progressed to stage six of Alzheimer's, and he just couldn't take care of her anymore on his own. He'd gone to Uni shortly afterwards; he'd decided that there was no longer any reason to put his life on pause. The home was the best place for her. At least, that's what he told himself when he started feeling guilty. Still, every Christmas he got to thinking about his mum, and about that first depressing year he'd spent at Uni all alone. She'd only been fifty years old, and it wasn't fair. It was hard to be cheery during the holidays. Thank god he didn't carry the gene.

Last Christmas had come and gone without notice. Connor had to assume they were in a latitude of the earth that was relatively season-less during the Cretaceous era, because in the year they'd spent there, it had merely gotten chilly during the winter. Connor had explained to Abby that it was largely due to the amount of volcanic activity which increased the amount of carbon dioxide in the air. For some reason, she hadn't been terribly interested. She _did _appreciate the fact that they weren't in one of the locations where snow had been known to fall, despite the warmer global temperature. Nothing like adding _cold_ and _wet_ to truly make for a miserable existence.

When they'd realized that they missed Christmas that year they had spent the evening comparing bad Christmas stories. Abby won. They had agreed that the holidays they'd spent together had been the best ones they'd had, for both of them. Connor at least had a few early ones that had been good memories… before his dad had died and his mother had lost herself in grief, and then in dementia. Abby had some horrible stories. Ones that made him shake with anger and wish he could wipe it all away… but he couldn't. All he could do was to try to give her happy memories, and he'd sworn to do so.

Connor had gotten all the things to make a lovely dinner, and Abby had strung lights and garlands throughout their flat. They had put up the tree together, though in typical Connor fashion, he'd nearly broken his neck as he tried to put on the star. For the first time in a very long time, they were both looking forward to Christmas. Connor had agonized over a gift for Abby, but he'd found something… he just hoped it was good enough. He noticed a little box under the tree for him, as well. He wondered if his gift had given her as much trouble.

He'd wished he'd been able to find the courage to buy her what he'd wanted to… an engagement ring. He was terrified it would send her running away from him, given her views on marriage, so he'd decided to wait. Perhaps next year. Regardless, he was determined to make this year a good memory for the both of them, and so far it was looking like it would be perfect… so of course something had to spoil it. It came in the form of a phone call.

* * *

Connor was sat on the sofa when she came home. The telly was off, the room was dark, and his head was in his hands. It had been a familiar occurrence to find him like that whilst they were trying desperately to regain what they'd lost when they'd been trapped in the past, but she'd thought that was firmly behind them. She'd gotten her Connor back, though she'd had to fight for him. It must be something else. His head jerked up when she entered, and he turned to face her, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"My mum… she's in a bad way. I have to go to her," he replied.

"Of course," Abby replied.

She knew his mother suffered from early onset Alzheimer's disease, a fact he'd haltingly confessed to her one night in the Cretaceous. He rarely talked about his family in the time they'd lived together, but she'd let it be because she never talked about hers, either. She assumed he'd had his reasons, and she'd just been relieved that he'd never wanted to pry into her bad memories. Her heart had broken for him, when he told her. She thought perhaps it was worse to have known what you were missing than to have never had it.

Many people would have let such a thing turn them bitter, but not Connor. She never ceased to be amazed at the core of strength inside of him. He'd merely accepted the responsibility of taking care of his mother, and never complained that nearly all of his income went to her care. She'd finally understood why he'd always been so skint. He'd confessed that he'd be grateful to Lester for the rest of his life for ensuring his mother's care was still paid for during their absence. Connor was a good man, through and through; she would be there for him, as he'd been there for her so many times.

Connor chewed his lip before he spoke again, "I'm sorry. I know this wasn't what we'd planned. I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised.

"You don't want me to come?" Abby asked, trying not to be hurt.

"I'd never ask you to do that. It'll be horrible… and it might upset her if you're in the room. You'd just be waiting outside, and it's a hospital-" Connor explained, not meeting her eyes.

She rested her hand on his cheek, turned him to face her, "Shhh. I want to go."

He nodded after a moment's hesitation and gave her a watery smile, "Okay."

Abby began to pack for the trip. She rang the ARC and informed them that they wouldn't be available for the next few days, and claimed family emergency. Connor had been too shell shocked to remember to do it. He was also having a difficult time packing. Even after loosing all his favorite clothes, his style post-Cretaceous could still be described as slightly quirky, but she thought that the fact that he'd packed no trousers might push the bounds a bit more than intended.

She hated to see him like this… and it reminded her forcibly of when Cutter had died. He hadn't eaten or slept then, either. Her feelings for him then had been so confusing, and she'd been hurting so much herself at the time; Cutter had been important to her, as well. She'd left him to deal with the sorrow mostly on his own, but for nagging him to eat or sleep. She was just glad she could be here for him now… _really _be there for him.

She held him close that night, stroking his hair and talking with him until he managed to eventually fall asleep. In the morning, they would take the train to Leeds, where his mum was hospitalized. The roads were nasty thanks to record snowfalls, and she didn't fancy such a long drive. Although they expected the trains would be running slowly, it was still better than white-knuckling the entire way there.

* * *

They were sat at the kitchen table, eating a quick breakfast of toast before they left for the train station. Abby's mobile rang, breaking the silence and startling her badly enough for her to spill her coffee. She swallowed hard when she looked at the number… Jack. Her brother rarely called, and when he did, he usually wanted something. She gave Connor an apologetic smile and answered.

Jack wasn't acting like himself at all. He was sobbing into the phone, begging Abby to come to see him for Christmas. As usual, his timing was impeccable. Despite the fact that she'd sworn to let him learn to deal with his own messes, she felt the familiar pulling of her heartstrings that demanded she look after her baby brother. They only had each other left, after all. If he needed her, didn't she owe it to him? She looked up to meet Connor's gaze, his dark eyes showing only concern for her. Perhaps she could join him later, after she'd dealt with her brother. No. He needed her, too. Torn, she told Jack she'd come if she was able to, but that she was not making any promises.

"Everything okay?" Connor asked softly.

Abby shook her head, "I don't know. Jack… he wants me to come spend Christmas with him. He was crying…" she shrugged, "He wouldn't say what was wrong."

Connor nodded, "You should go, Abby. He's your brother, and he needs you."

Conflicted, she searched his face to help her find an answer, "No. _You_ need me, and we are meant to spend Christmas together."

He pulled her into his chest for a quick hug, and then brushed his thumb over her lips as he looked down at her, "I'm fine, really. I've known this might happen for a long time, haven't I? Jack is your family… and we have lots of Christmases to look forward to," his expression turned a little uncertain, "don't we?"

She gave him a timorous smile, "We do."

After the hell of the last year, and then the nightmare that had followed during their re-integration, he should have been certain of that, at least.

They would go to the train station together, and Abby would leave for Leicester after she saw Connor off. It wasn't what either of them had imagined on Christmas Eve, but as Connor had said, there would be other years.

Connor held her tightly as he waited for the final call to board. He _hated_ that they would be apart, but he couldn't find it in him to tell Abby how much he wanted her to come with him. He knew how important family was, and how much she loved her egocentric prat of a brother. He'd not act like a selfish child and demand she come with him instead. He'd felt guilty enough about taking her with him to see his mum to begin with. She'd be miserable, and bored, _and she'll see you fall apart, _a small voice whispered. Still, it hurt that she'd chosen Jack over him… again, but he pushed it down deep and hid it away. You didn't show it when people hurt your feelings, a lesson ground into him from birth. He'd not wanted her to feel badly about it either. He'd deal with this, for her sake.

Abby melted into Connor's chest as she waited for him to have to leave her. She was already having second thoughts about going to see Jack, but it was too late to back out of it now. She would have done, if Connor hadn't been so reluctant to let her come along in the first place. She couldn't help but feel as if she was intruding on something that should have been private between him and his mother. She thought he'd probably agreed to let her come along in the end just so she wouldn't be alone on Christmas.

He pulled away as they made the final boarding call, "Ring us when ya get there, yeah?"

Abby nodded, "And you."

He leaned in to kiss her, wishing he could say what was in his heart, knowing he wouldn't. She kissed him back, tunneled her hand into his hair and held him close. The call for boarding came again. They broke apart, Connor glancing back over his shoulder as he moved to get in the queue. She watched until the train disappeared, her heart heavy. It was the first time they'd spent a night apart since the Cretaceous.

* * *

His mother looked so fragile. He still remembered when she'd been a vibrant fiery lady that had loved him and his father above all else. She had lost much of her spark when his dad died, but she loved him, just the same. Now she didn't know him, hadn't for a long time now. He hoped for the faintest glimmer of recognition, but he never got it. He likely never would again. She was in the final stages, on a feeding tube, and she'd likely not make it through the night according to her doctor. He'd arrived just in time.

"Mum, it's me," he smiled, blinking back the tears in his eyes as he came to her bedside.

She turned her head slowly and looked up at him. Her eyes were cloudy and confused, and he bit back the grief rising in his chest as she failed to recognize him yet again. He always had that little bit of hope that she would, by some miracle. Abby had accused him of being an incurable optimist. In the Cretaceous, he'd maintained that they _would_ get home, they just had to keep faith. He'd been right then, and he just hoped he could be right once again.

When her eyes cleared and he saw recognition behind them, he almost sobbed in relief. Perhaps he had his miracle after all. Did she know him? Would he have a chance to say goodbye?

"Colin? Where have you been? I have been waiting for you," his mother said, her voice wavering and weak.

Connor froze, hope dying. Colin had been his father's name. He swallowed, trying to force down the painful lump that had risen in his throat. His chest hurt so much he couldn't hardly breathe.

"It's Connor, Mum," he whispered, "Your son."

He saw her begin to get agitated, pulling at the electrodes and then at her oxygen. If he got her excited, they'd sedate her and he may never get to say goodbye. He squeezed his eyes shut, "I'm here. Your Colin is here."

He wanted to weep, but it would only upset her. He took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand. He smiled at her, finding the strength to do so because he remembered how strong, how fierce she'd been once. She'd been fearless, his mum.

"Always loved your smile. Couldn't help but to smile back at it. I missed you. Why did you leave?" she asked.

He pressed his lips together and shook his head, "Didn't want to. Didn't have a choice. I love you," he answered, his voice breaking.

He was trembling, heartsick and so unsure of what he was doing. He'd faced down death more times than he could count, but this moment was so much worse. What he'd give to have Abby next to him. She'd know what to do, here. He just wanted… he choked back a sob, he wanted his mum again. He leaned over and hugged her carefully. He closed his eyes and pretended she knew it was him, and it was good for a moment. She hadn't hugged him since he'd committed her. Hadn't known him… and had trusted him less and less to the point were he'd stopped coming to visit. He pulled away reluctantly and hastily dashed away the tears that had fallen.

She smiled at him, her gaze beginning to cloud again, "I was just waiting for you. Love you… just going to close my eyes for a little bit."

He nodded, "Okay. I'll be here."

The flatline from her heart monitor had woken him from his daze. His mum had left orders, from when she was still in her right mind. No resuscitation. No ventilator. No funeral. Connor wrapped his hands around his head and brought his head to his knees as sobs wracked his body. She was gone, really gone. He was an orphan at age twenty-seven.

* * *

The entire drive to Jack's place she'd felt guilty. Guilty and angry at herself for falling into old patterns again. Connor needed her, whether he admitted to it or not, and she was running off to take care of her brother again. Jack had better bloody well have some reason for his breakdown other than too many gambling debts, or she was going to give him a thump in the face. She'd gotten a text from Connor saying he was safely arrived, but she'd heard nothing further. That wasn't like him, and she had suspicions that things with his mother had been worse than he'd let on. She made up her mind that after she checked on Jack, she would drive up to meet him. She _would _spend Christmas Day with him.

She pulled up to Jack's flat with more than a little trepidation. It looked like a Uni party place rather than a home of any sort. Beer bottles littered the front steps, and two guys were lying passed out on the front lawn. Anger began to build as she slogged through the snow to get to the front door, her suspicions growing stronger by the minute. She pounded on the front door, and by the time Jack had come stumbling to the door, she was in a full force rage.

Abby vibrated with fury. She'd come all this way to check on Jack, left Connor alone with his sick mum on Christmas, and Jack had called her because he'd gotten so pissed that he'd become emotional. Turns out, he'd been up all night and into the morning drinking with his mates. He'd staggered towards her and fell into her as he'd answered the door, _still _drunk despite the fact that he said he'd gone to bed directly after calling her. To top it all off, he had rolled his eyes at her when she laid into him for it, and then said he was going back to bed.

She literally wanted to choke him. Done. She was done with him, brother or no. When he finally grew up and learned how to be a responsible adult she'd speak to him again, but until then, she told him she wanted nothing further to do with him. He'd pulled these sort of stunts before, and every time, she fell for it, hoping he had changed. He'd done this to her for the last time. She slammed the door and left, ignoring the hot tears of disappointment that fell. God, she wanted Connor. She wanted his strong arms around her and his comforting presence. She swallowed the bitterness down and let anger take its place. She'd rather feel angry than to acknowledge the guilt, the sorrow, and the pain that Jack always seemed to bring into her life.

Sat in the driver's seat of her car, she rested her head on the wheel. She tried to send a text to Connor, but it had bounced back. She supposed she'd just surprise him. Sighing, she pulled herself together and turned the key. It didn't start. She tried again, but a loud grinding thump from under the bonnet told her that something was horribly wrong with her car. Too much. It was just too much to take. She broke down, frustrated and furious and just incredibly _sad. _She let the tears fall unchecked. This was shaping up to be the _worst _Christmas she'd ever had... and it was her fault.

The train station was nearby. She'd get to him, somehow. She _would _get to him before Christmas. She would.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Fear not, my lovelies. It's a Christmas fic, and ya'll know I'm a hopeless romantic. Please do review if you like it (or if you don't) and tell me what you think? My poor muse needs the encouragement to write. *grins* You wouldn't want her to go hungry during the holidays, now would you?

**A/A/N: Oh, and for those of you that read my Alice/Hatter stuff, I just published a new smutty M-rated one-shot Missing Reel. Titled 'Hungry for You.' Mmm. Baked goods and Hatter. Delicious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I almost broke this monster into two chapters, but then I figured this is the season for giving, so I just let it be. Happy Holidays ****J Much love to all those that have read my stories throughout the year. It truly means the world to me, and I think I'm going to try my hand at getting some original work published thanks to your encouragement. Much love to you…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Connor's mum had comprised a very detailed will when she first discovered that the strange symptoms she was experiencing were not depression, but Alzheimer's disease. She had been a talented solicitor, one of the best in all of Yorkshire. The details of her will and instructions concerning her hospitalization were airtight. She'd insisted that she not be kept alive by machines, (although she did allow for those that provided assistance) she had spelled out that she would pass all her remaining personal effects to Connor, though they were few by now, and that she wished to be cremated without funeral.

She had arranged for a funeral parlor to place her ashes in an urn next to his father's in the small vault set aside for the Temple family in Pleasington Cemetery near Blackburn. She'd covered everything down to the last detail, and upon reaching his majority, she'd had Connor sign all the necessary documents. By that time, her wits had already begun to slip. It was horrifying for her to realize that the sharp mind she'd depended upon in her livelihood was deteriorating day by day. He'd done his best to make everything easy for her. He'd never argued or done anything to make her bothered… so much so that it became a bit of a habit for him. After all, she'd taken care of him. It was his duty to do the same. He lost himself to his computers, dinosaur research, and sci-fi and fantasy books and films. The world they offered was a necessary escape to the bleak reality of his existence.

In the very end, his mother had taken care of him again. She'd said she'd not wanted him to have to handle all the details that came with a death. Doing so for his father had been monumentally difficult for her. He'd seen her break to pieces and sob for the very first time the day his father died, and he'd not been able to do a thing to help. As much as she pretended to be a tough lady, she was soft inside. Abby was much the same. It was probably why he'd seen through Abby's façade so easily.

When it came down to it, his mother had been all about efficiency. She had managed nearly every detail of her death proceedings. He had very little to do but grieve, as she'd intended. There would be a few things to sign aside from what he'd already done for the hospital, but nothing that couldn't wait. He was abruptly at loose ends, when his mind demanded action if he was to hold himself together.

One of the nurses ushered him into a little chapel, although he'd certainly not asked to go there. He suspected that they needed him to leave the room, and this was the humane place to send him. He wanted to go _home_, but he hated the thought of going home to an empty flat. Without Abby. So much for all the effort they'd put into making this a lovely Christmas. He should have just done what he'd done every year… put his head down and wait for it to pass. At least Abby was with Jack; he was glad she'd not have to spend Christmas Eve alone. He sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face. They should have been huddled up on the sofa together watching bad films and drinking hot chocolate right now.

As each moment passed, he became more and more convinced that he should go to her. She'd promised to ring him when she arrived safely when he'd texted her to say he'd made it to Leeds, but he hadn't heard from her since. He'd not had a lot of trust for Jack, and he'd been secretly afraid that he'd drawn her into something bad. What if he'd been in serious trouble this time around? If he'd made bets to someone that wasn't so easily bought off?

He pulled his coat tightly around himself against the chill as he walked out the front doors and stared out into the night trying to think of what he should do _now._ He hadn't bothered lodging anywhere when he'd arrived, and the thought of going to an empty room made him sick to his stomach. He ducked his head and started walking south, leaving Leeds General Infirmary behind him. He'd known it was near the end when they moved his mum from the nursing home, but he hadn't wanted to admit it. It shouldn't feel like such a shock. Perhaps he'd get a bite to eat somewhere whilst he figured it out, he'd not had anything since breakfast. He walked faster and did his best not to think. The smells wafting from the pubs and restaurants made him nauseous and he walked past them without stopping, abruptly changing his mind.

When next he looked up, he realized he was stood in front of Princes Square looking straight at Leeds Station. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to catch a train to Leicester and go to his Abby. He shook his head and couldn't help but be amused that his subconscious had led him directly where he most wanted to be. He purchased his ticket, grumbling under his breath about having to change trains; it made the trip an hour longer, but he supposed he should be happy he got a ticket considering the short notice and poor weather. It was the holiday season after all. In less than four hours he could be with Abby again, and things would be better. They had to be.

* * *

Abby had never been one to sit and feel sorry for herself, and she wasn't about to start now. She'd driven past the rail station about a half mile back, and she had enough money to make her way to Leeds. It wasn't that far of a journey; she could make it to Connor's side in hours. She pulled out her mobile to let him know she was on her way to him, frowning as she realized her battery was almost dead. She sent a text, in case that was all her phone had the juice for. If he got it, he'd call. She sighed deeply and got out of the car. Seemed she'd be walking. At least she was wearing boots, although her purple Doc Martins were not meant for slogging through wet snow and ice.

As if right on cue, it started snowing… again. She cursed Jack once more as she began walking towards the train station. She'd try and ring Connor from a pay phone once she got there. At least if she heard his voice it would help clear away the lead weight that had settled in her gut. She wasn't sure when she'd first realized that she depended upon Connor as much as he depended upon her, she just knew that at this moment, she wanted him with her. If two years ago someone would have told her she'd be in a strop because she wanted a hug from Connor and he wasn't here to give her one, she would have laughed. She wasn't laughing now. She sighed and put any more thoughts of her brother or her crap family history out of her mind. It didn't even matter. She'd never let him make her feel like this again.

She was cold, wet, and frozen to the bone, but she'd made it to the station. The short five minute walk had felt like five hours in the cold and snow. Her boots would never be the same, and neither would her toes, as cold as they were. She bought her ticket and took off at an all-out sprint to reach her platform; if she didn't catch this one, the next one wasn't to leave for four hours. She hadn't had time to find a phone, but Connor liked surprises, right?

* * *

Connor leaned his head back against the headrest and closed his eyes. He'd made it on the train, and thus far, it was running as scheduled. He had tried to ring Abby over and over again, but she hadn't answered and now his battery was next to dead. He shut off his mobile to conserve what little was left. He hoped he was making the right decision by coming to her, but when he looked inside his heart, it was the only decision he _could_ make. He loved her desperately, and he wanted to be with her.

He pulled the wedding ring his mother had been wearing out of his pocket and stared at it, his eyes blurring as fresh tears welled up in his eyes. His mum had refused to remove it, even when she couldn't remember why. He believed that she still loved his dad… still understood that the ring was a symbol of their love. He only hoped that he and Abby could have the sort of enduring relationship as his mother and father had. He had seen how deeply they loved each other, and he _knew_ that it was just a matter of finding the right person, and he'd done that by Abby. He was certain of it.

His parents had been as different as night and day. His mum had been tiny, barely reaching his shoulder, but it was easy to forget that to see her in person. Her personality was huge. She'd been studying law when she met his father. His father had been an artist, and an art teacher at a secondary school. He'd been easygoing, patient, always laughing. Connor had often been told he was the very image of his father, down to his smile. They'd had a good life together.

He remembered that his father had been so proud of his mum, even though she worked for a pittance on pro bono cases. She had the education and ability to have her own law office, but it wasn't what she'd studied law to do. She had wanted to save the world… once. He remembered his father taking him to see Mum working, right before he'd died. She'd won her case, and Connor had been proud of her as well… and he'd immediately recognized the tone of voice she used during the proceedings as the same one she used on him when he nicked biscuits before meals.

Afterwards, he'd watched his father twirl her around and then kiss her. His serious and practical mum's eyes had lit up and she'd looked at his dad as if he was her whole world. Even as young as he'd been, he'd understood what they had was special. It _had_ been, and he'd always hoped someday he could have the same. He thought he was well on his way to it with Abby.

Before this morning, he'd had no doubts. They'd already been through more than a few rough patches. He'd almost lost her for good… thankfully he'd woken up and seen it in time. Barely. He'd meant it when he told Abby to go to Jack, he truly did, so he didn't understand why he felt betrayed by her decision to go to him… but he did. It brought back all his fears that just maybe someday she'd realize she could do so much better. After all, she'd still been willing to choose her brother over him.

It wasn't fair, and he knew it. He hadn't told Abby the truth, not the _whole_ truth. He hadn't told her his mother was dying. He'd done what he always did, and made her feel that it was alright to put everything else ahead of him. He'd pretended that he wouldn't be hurt by her choice, as a matter of fact, he'd even suggested she go. He couldn't blame the way he was feeling on anyone but himself. She'd expect him to tell her if he didn't want her to go. She was going to be right brassed off at him from hiding it in the first place, but he was used to that. He'd let her shout at him and beat him black and blue if it meant she would hold him to her and stroke his hair and make everything okay again.

* * *

Abby was wishing she had a chance to stop by one of the curry houses she'd passed on the way to the train. Now that she was sat on the train with a dead mobile and nothing to do, her stomach was threatening to gnaw a hole through her backbone. No matter, in less than three hours she'd meet up with Connor, and she'd force him to eat something with her. She'd bet that he hadn't remembered to eat since his breakfast of toast. Sometimes she wondered how he'd managed to survive so long on his own.

She hoped Connor's mum was doing alright. She hoped he'd tell her if he didn't want her there. She'd stay in the hotel if she had to, but he shouldn't be all alone. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep to pass the time more quickly.

* * *

Connor bought a cup of coffee and wandered through the station as he waited for his connecting train. Each minute ticking by seemed like hours. He looked outside at the snow that was continuing to fall in thick wet chunks and chewed worriedly at his lower lip. The visibility was down to near nothing, and if it continued like this, he'd likely be stuck at Sheffield station until the weather cleared. He turned his phone back on again to try Abby once more, hoping the battery would hold out just a little longer. Bloody smart phones had a battery life of crap. He gave a relieved smile as he saw he had a message from Abby and opened the message to read.

"Coming 2 u. Call if can. Mobile almost dead."

He couldn't help the surge of warmth that she had decided to come to him after all, even if it hadn't ended up the way she intended. _Shit. _He should have stayed put. Now Abby was on her way to bloody Leeds, and looking at the weather, she'd be lucky not to get stuck in-between. He had the absolute _worst luck. _He was on his way to her, and she on her way to him, and now they'd _both_ be alone_, _that is _if _she made it to was a sensible girl, he was sure she would find some place to wait out the storm if she had to, but that didn't stop the worry that she could be out there somewhere in the cold. _Oh, no. _She'd not even realize he wasn't there! She'd be worried sick if she couldn't find him. He used a pay phone to call the hospital and leave a message for her, should she manage to make it to Leeds.

* * *

Connor growled in frustration; he was stuck. _After _he'd waited for half an hour past his departure time, they'd finally been told that Northern Rail was suspending all train services southbound, and most other trains due to blizzard conditions. They might possibly be running again in a few hours, but that was small comfort. He'd just wanted to get to Abby. His mum had died, he was heartsick and alone and nothing _ever_ seemed to go right for him and he _just wanted Abby. _He looked upwards, hoping that if there was anything out there to hear him maybe they would hear his plea. Was it too much to ask? He just wanted to be with Abby. That was all he was asking.

* * *

Abby woke as the train came to a grinding halt. She peeked out the window, but could see nothing but white; the blizzard had gotten worse, and they had not stopped inside the train station. An hour later, the train was still stopped on the tracks, and they'd all have to evacuate the train. As it turned out, they were only about a half mile from a station. She sighed and looked down at her still wet boots; she was just beginning to feel warm again.

She was angry, cold, and pretty much disgusted with how her Christmas was going so far. Her brother was a stupid, selfish twat, and she had chosen to go to him instead of the man that loved her, worshiped her, and would walk through fire for her. There was no way she'd make it to him tonight; it was almost midnight already. She _should _have made Jack tell her what was wrong before she took off to go see him. She _should_ have realized he was bladdered when she talked to him, but he'd been crying, and all she could think of was him as a skinny little kid hanging onto her for protection. She'd been stupid. Jack was grown, and he needed to learn to solve his own problems.

Abby glared at the giant tree in front of the station lit up with blue lights. She wished she had a flame thrower. She remembered suddenly why she hated this time of year so much; everyone else was happy and she was always miserable. She trudged into the station, grateful for the blast of warmth as she crossed the threshold. She wanted a coffee… with a good stout shot of Irish whiskey in it. Perhaps just the Irish whiskey. Lucky for her, she knew this station had a pub. She might as well have a drink. Looked like she'd be here for a while yet. Most of the trains were shut down, and she'd just have to wait it out. They hoped to have the trains running again in a few hours when the storm front moved out.

Abby slipped inside the crowded bar and tried not to make eye contact with the big man that had been eyeing her since she came in. She was well able to take care of herself, but she'd not wanted the hassle of it. She'd rather sit and brood without having to fend off unwelcome advances from some macho guy who obviously thought he was god's gift to women. She rolled her eyes as he lifted his drink in salute and winked at her. She was beginning to wonder if this night could possibly get any worse when he hauled himself off of his barstool and lumbered towards her. _Oh, here we go._

"You look like you need a drink, luv. How about you let us buy ya one?" he said with an appreciative leer.

Abby gave him a tight smile, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Oh, come on. A little birdie like you shouldn't spend the evening all by herself," he replied, sidling up closer to her.

She shifted back, the man reeked of alcohol. It was obvious he'd been sat in this pub drinking for a while. Why she seemed to be a candidate for his attentions was beyond her, but if he got any closer they were going to have a scene. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged him off, but he didn't take the hint.

"How about you take your hand off me girlfriend," Connor's voice came from behind her shoulder.

She batted the man's hand off of her and spun around. What was Connor doing in _Sheffield? _

"Sorry mate. Pretty girl, eh?" the man grinned, not overly bothered.

"Connor?" she hopped off the barstool, hugged him quickly and then begun to pull him out of the pub.

Connor gave the man one last glower and followed her out. He held her at arms length for a moment, staring at her as if he couldn't believe she was stood in front of her. He gave her one of his blindingly brilliant broad grins and then crushed her to him. The weight of the day came down on him all at once, but he finally had his Abby, somehow.

She held him tightly, closed her eyes, and let his comforting presence take away the sting of yet another disappointing experience with her brother. Why hadn't she seen that Connor was her family now?

"What are you doing here?" they both said at almost the exact same time.

He gave her a ghost of a smile, "You first."

She nodded, "Jack… He was just _drunk_, can you believe it? I don't know why I thought it might be different this time. Stupid. As soon as I started driving I knew I made a mistake. When I showed up and he said he'd not even remembered asking me to come, I knew it. I should have never gone."

Connor raised his eyebrows, "A mistake?" Abby wasn't big on admitting _any_ mistakes.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Connor. I spoiled it. We could have at least been together, where we belong."

Connor swallowed hard past the lump rising in his throat, tried to speak, but his words caught. He just kissed her instead, a soft tender brush of his lips on hers to let her know how much it meant to him.

"We _are _together, sweetheart. Look. Not even midnight," he replied.

She nodded and gave him a watery smile, "We are."

He laced his hand with hers and began walking, shouldering his bag. Abby studied the lines of pain and grief on his face and let him lead her where he would before she asked after his mum. They found a relatively quiet corner with an open bench and sat.

"Your mum?" she asked.

Connor's jaw tightened, his lips compressing into a thin line. He gave a quick shake of his head, "Gone."

Abby pulled him towards her again, pressing his head into the crook of her neck, "Connor, I'm sorry."

His arms came around her and after a moment his shoulders began to shake as the tears came, "She didn't know me. She thought I was me father."

She stroked his hair and held him, letting the grief work through. She wished they weren't in a crowded train station. She wished she'd been with him. She wished for lots of things she'd never have, but she could help him through this. That much she could offer. He began to pull away, and she knew he was feeling a little self-conscious about his breakdown. She pulled him tighter and turned her head to kiss his temple, "As long as you need, Connor. I'm here."

He nodded, his face still buried in her neck. He drew in a deep shuddering sigh and pulled away after a few more moments.

"I was on my way to you. I just wanted…" he flushed and looked down.

"To be together?" Abby finished for him.

He nodded, "Yeah."

She leaned her head on his shoulder, "Me too."

Connor squeezed her gently, "I'd have to say spending Christmas in a train station is still better that the Cretaceous, in't it?"

Abby chuckled, "Aside from the fact that my feet are still frozen through, I'm starving, and we're stuck here… yeah. Much."

Connor made a noise of consideration, "Well come on then, Simply Food is that way," he gestured.

They walked hand in hand together to the restaurant. As she had thought, Connor hadn't bothered to eat all day. Afterwards, they stopped in at Café Ritazza rather than to brave the pub to get a couple of Irish Coffees. Connor dragged her into a shop to buy an overpriced blanket, and then they found a little corner to call their own and, as Abby put it, 'huddled together for warmth.' She won a genuine smile from him for that.

"Was such a geek, wasn't I?" Connor remarked.

Abby smirked, "What do you mean _was?"_

"Oi!" Connor replied in mock offense.

"You were sweet."

He rolled his eyes, "Kiss of death, that."

"No," she disagreed, but he _was _right.

She'd been more interested in macho action men than a geeky paleontology student with a crush on her, even one as cute as Connor. To be fair, he'd seemed a little too childlike for her back then, even though he'd been two years her senior. He'd done a lot of growing up since then; an ever increasing amount of pain and responsibility tends to do that, though he'd never completely lost his childlike optimism and enthusiasm. It was one of the things she'd come to love about him.

Before Connor, she'd dated men that would only be interested in a meaningless fling. Even if it didn't start out that way, she'd made sure it ended up that way. She knew she'd chased off a few good ones, but she'd mostly dated self-centered jerks that treated her like rubbish. She'd never let them see the real her, not like Connor had. No 'girl thing,' no coquettish glances, no pretending that she'd not had a nasty temper and a waspish tongue. Connor knew her for what she was… and he loved her anyway.

Connor had been the very first man that she'd known as a friend before he became her boyfriend, and by then he'd become her best friend. It had scared her senseless when she realized she'd fallen in love with him, and it took being stranded together in the past for her to finally admit to it. He had the purest soul of anyone she'd ever met, and although he'd never think it, she'd never seen someone so willing to brave danger to protect others. He was a good man, and she felt like it was about time she allowed herself to have a good man. He may have had some childlike qualities, but Connor was no child. Their experiences whilst trapped in the past had convinced her of that.

Connor scoffed, but then smiled, "Got you in the end. Always been told I was persistent."

Abby leaned over an kissed his cheek, "You got me," she agreed.

His dark chocolate eyes lit up in happiness, "Best present I could ask for." He looked down, a flush rising on his cheeks, "I wished for this, you know. For you to be with me."

Abby traced her hand down his cheek, "I wished for you. It was what I wanted most of all."

She swallowed nervously, thinking of the little present she had waiting for Connor under their tree. She was unsure of it now; perhaps she'd had the wrong idea by it. She'd wanted to be sat in front of the fire when she gave it to him, but here they were, stranded in a noisy train station. He locked his gaze with hers, love and adoration shining through, and she knew what she truly wanted to give him, and that this was the right time.

"I had a gift for you under the tree back home," she began.

He opened his mouth to answer, but she forestalled him with a finger to his lips, "Let me finish?"

He nodded and kissed her fingertip before taking her hand in his.

"I know I was scared for a long time, Connor. Scared of us. I know I hurt you, and I know I'm sometimes not easy to love…" she continued.

He shook his head in the negative, but mindful of her request, he kept his mouth shut. He didn't think she was hard to love at all. Abby was practical and efficient, and she sometimes came off a little more brusque than she intended, but like him, social skills had never been her strength. Abby had a tender heart under her hard shell, and she was fiercely protective of those she loved. Abby was beautiful, inside and out, and he thought she was even more beautiful because she was oblivious to it.

"But I love _you_, Connor. I had bought you a gold chain for your father's ring, but I don't want you to wear the ring around your neck anymore."

His brow furrowed in confusion as he tried to suss out what she meant.

"I want you to wear it. Connor, I want to marry you. Will you marry me?" she asked softly.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, stunned and confused and completely gobsmacked that Abby had just proposed to him.

"Connor?"

"No, Abby, _I'm_ supposed to do the proposing. I thought you'd say no… I wanted to ask but… and then I thought, 'no I'd better wait cause she'll say no' and-"

"Is that a yes?"

He blinked rapidly, and she could almost _see_ the gears turning in his head, "Stand up," he said suddenly.

Bemused, she complied.

He knelt before her and presented her with his mother's wedding ring, "Only if you say you'll wear this, and marry _me."_

She nodded, tears welling up in her eyes, "Yes."

He grinned, his dimple flashing in his cheek, "Me, too."

She gave him a hand up and sighed into his mouth as he kissed her deeply, pouring all the love and tenderness within him into it. They may be miles from home on Christmas, but they had each other, and that's all that truly mattered.

"Out of curiosity… what did you get me?" Abby asked once they separated.

Connor glanced at her askance, "I _wanted _to buy you an engagement ring."

"Connor!"

He smirked, "I think I should make you wait till we get home," but one glance at her changed his mind. He'd never been able to deny her anything, even now.

"It a pendant made from jasperized dinosaur bone… probably a sauropod, from the location it was found. The stone is the same blue as your eyes, with a black cell matrix… I hope you like it," he looked at her hopefully.

She smiled, "I love it already."

She stepped into his arms and melted into him. Despite all the heartache, this was the best Christmas she'd ever had. She held onto Connor tighter, swearing to herself she'd never let him go.

Connor closed his eyes and smiled. She'd proposed to _him. _Perhaps all that she'd said was true. He'd hardly dared to believe it before, but this… this miracle… he believed. He pressed a kiss to her hair and held her close. They could be snowed in through Easter for all he cared. All that mattered was here in his arms.

END.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Holy frickin long chapter Batman! I hope that the happy in this chapter made up for the sad in the last. What can I say, I am a slave to my muse. I ended up doing a giant amount of research for this little fic, and boy does my heart go out to the Britts trapped in winter wonderland hell at the moment. The whole 'evacuating from the train and walking ½ mile? Yeah. That was a bit in the news. World of suck.

**I really hope you liked this little Christmas fic, and thank you so much for reading. Tis the season… please give the gift of a comment? I'd like to know what you thought.**

**Oh, and a link to Abby's pendant is on my profile.**


End file.
